An audio system which inputs an audio signal to a speaker capable of changing its directivity has hitherto been known. For instance, Patent Document 1 describes an audio system which inputs an audio signal to an array speaker capable of outputting a sound beam in a plurality of orientations. The audio system can be set in such a way that a sound beam from the array speaker is directed toward a position desired by a listener. The setting is made for a plurality of positions, so that the sound beam can be output from the array speaker toward a plurality of positions desired by the listener.
Patent Publication 1: JP-A-06-205496